


Черт из табакерки

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris is jelaous, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Sebastian thinks that their relationship is romantic, obsence language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Эванс – гребанный маньяк. То, что он считает своим, не должно принадлежать больше никому. Своим Крис считает Себастьяна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черт из табакерки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку кинкфеста: Крис/Себастьян. Крис очень любит доминировать. Во всём. Более того - ему необходима постоянная уверенность в том, что Себастьян принадлежит ему. Это может проявляться по-разному: в постели ошейник, цепи и т.д. На публике: скрытые от глаз грубые прикосновения, тычки, говорящий взгляд, понятный обоим. Желательно, чтобы Себастьяну его роль тоже нравилась. Рейтинг чем выше, тем лучше.

У Криса своеобразная манера сказать «Я скучал» и поинтересоваться «Как прошел фестиваль?». И ревность у Криса своеобразная. Всего лишь интервью, обычное дело, когда представляешь новую картину, всего лишь пара улыбок симпатичной, приятной журналистке, а Себастьяну не составляло труда уже в процессе представить, какие черти будут плясать в глазах Эванса, когда до него дойдет запись. И дойдет же. Крис Эванс – гребанный маньяк. То, что он считает своим, не должно принадлежать больше никому. Своим Крис считает Себастьяна.

\- А ведь твой рот способен не только на блядские улыбки, - Крис практически втрахивает Себастьяна в матрас, и Себастьяну отчаянно хочется простонать проклятия, но слова глушатся чертовым шариком-кляпом, а запястья, скованные наручниками, сводит от резких движений. 

Где-то на задворках сознания Стэна посещает мысль, что он вроде как и жертва зацикленного на собственничестве психа, но этот псих умудряется доставлять Себастьяну такое удовольствие, что фейерверки на 4-ое июля кажутся полудохлой спичкой, в то время, когда оргазм накрывает невероятным по своей силе взрывом. 

Кляп выскальзывает изо рта, оставляя слюну на губах и подбородке, и практически сразу Крис занимает оставшийся без дела рот Себастьяна поцелуем. Настойчивым, но в то же время каким-то нежным.

\- Ты мой, - шепчет Эванс.

\- Твой, - успевает ответить Себастьян, пока Крис расстегивает наручники.

***

\- Знаешь, я бы хотел видеть на тебе ошейник, - выдает как-то идею Крис. По его улыбке трудно определить, где та самая доля шутки в шутке.

\- Ты гребанный извращенец, знаешь это? – сонно отвечает Себастьян, устраиваясь у Эванса на плече, в надежде поспать.

\- Просто хочу немного разнообразить отношения, - в мозгу Стэна эта фраза звучит как «В прикроватной тумбочке три ящика, так почему бы максимально не заполнить их игрушками».

\- Надо подумать. А теперь, дай поспать.

Себастьян улетает на съемки на следующий день и почти забывает про этот разговор, когда получает по СМС ссылку на секс-шоп с выбранным Крисом ошейником. Ради интереса он проходится по каталогу и отправляет в качестве ответа другую модель, прекрасно зная, что Эванс сделает все по-своему. Если уже не сделал, а ссылку прислал в качестве уведомления о свершившемся факте.

Эванс умудряется превзойти ожидания Себастьяна в несколько раз, когда тот приезжает во время перерыва в съемках. Крис вжимает Себастьяна в стену прямо в прихожей, раздевая, целуя, забираясь руками под футболку, оглаживая спину.

\- Наконец-то, - полузадушено выдыхает Эванс.

\- Тебе было бы проще держать меня на коротком поводке, да? - усмехается Себастьян.

\- Длина регулируема.

\- Что? – смысл фразы доходит до Стэна только, когда Крис затаскивает его в спальню.

Ошейник оказывается совершенно другим – с закрывающимся на ключ с замком, кольцом, куда крепится карабин поводка. И горящий, довольный взгляд Криса, и чувство подчинения, когда Эванс наматывает поводок на руку, чтобы манипулировать Себастьяном, возбуждают до сумасшествия.

\- Если хочешь знать, то будь ты привязан около меня, мне было бы куда спокойнее.

\- Незаконное удержание. У тебя потенциал уголовника, - смеется Себастьян и тут же оказывается притянутым лицом к лицу Криса.

\- Кажется, кто-то слишком много говорит.

Стэн не против помолчать, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев от шеи Криса к низу живота.

***

Идея с ошейником оказывается неплохой. Крис удовлетворен как никогда, и у Себастьяна нет смысла лишать его возможности любоваться новым аксессуаром, поэтому Стэн согласно носит его все время, пока он у Криса. В прочем, его согласие тут особой роли не играет, снять ошейник может только Эванс.

\- Крис, у меня встреча с агентом через час.

\- И?

\- И я не горю желанием публично признаваться в своих сексуальных предпочтениях. Так что снимай.

\- Я бы предпочел скорее навесить на кольцо жетон «В случае потери вернуть Крису Эвансу».

\- Очень смешно. У меня время поджимает.

\- Попроси меня, - о да, знакомая бесовская улыбка и черти в глазах. Милый парень Крис Эванс оказывается дьяволом во плоти, кто бы мог подумать? А у Себастьяна просто привилегированное право наблюдать за одержимостью любимого человека.

Крис очень удачно сидит на диване, так что Себастьяну остается опуститься перед ним на колени, устроится между ног, расстегнуть ширинку. 

Отсасывает Себастьян со вкусом и со знанием дела, но Эванс все равно зарывается пальцами в его волосы, направляя, заставляя взять глубже, контролируя процесс, в тоже время растекаясь от ласк, вздрагивая, когда наступает разрядка. 

Крис вытаскивает из под футболки цепочку с ключом и снимает ошейник с воровато облизывающегося Себастьяна.

\- А знаешь, это почти романтично, - Себастьян потирает освободившуюся шею и упирается взглядом в еще не полностью отошедшего после минета Криса.

\- Я буду ждать, - Крис гладит Себастьяна по щеке, притягивает к себе, целует. В совокупности это надо переводить как «Опоздаешь – придется просить прощения. А критерии опоздания я установлю сам и тебя не просвещу».

Разговор с агентом затягивается допоздна.

***

Каст «Гражданской войны» собирается буквально за пару дней до начала работы, чтобы выпить по старой дружбе. Это же нормально, провести вечер с коллегами по работе, вспомнить былое, настроится на грядущие.

Скарлетт одаривает всех обворожительной улыбкой, показывает фотографии малышки Роуз, несколько раз отрывается от компании, чтобы переговорить с няней по телефону. Маки создает атмосферу безудержного веселья, Френк вторит ему с завидным азартом, Дауни слишком занят для таких посиделок, но звонит в самом начале вечера, желает всем нажраться и устроить оргию. Эванс кажется расслабленным и довольным жизнью. Себастьян же занимает место в первом ряду и наблюдает, как Крис на самом деле с ума сходит, что внимание его любовника распыляется на других людей.

Попал в объятия Энтони, пожал руку Френку, обхватил Скарлетт за плечи – Стэн ловит темнеющий взгляд Криса каждый раз. А еще рука, постоянно сжимающая плечо Себастьяна – похоже на дружеский жест, только силы в нем столько, что с каждым новым касанием нет никаких сомнений, что завтра под кожей расплывутся синяки. 

Спустя час Эвансу уже этого недостаточно, он не упускает возможности провести ладонью по шее, задеть локтем. Конечно, это же Крис Эванс, который не был бы собой, если бы не искал тактильного контакта, чтобы выплеснуть переполняющие его эмоции. Со стороны это выглядит невинно, даже мило. А Себастьян ждет кульминации, когда глаза окончательно потемнеют. Учитывая весь выпитый алкоголь, вылезшие из тихого омута черти должны станцевать канкан и отбить Эвансу любые мысли о приличиях.

\- В твоем больном мозгу я должен был уже переспать с каждым из них раза три. Не так ли? – Стэн позволяет Крису провернуть его любимый трюк – вжать себя в стенку. И это даже не прозаичный туалет, а небольшой закуток, ведущий в подсобки. Здесь в любой момент может появиться кто-то из сотрудников клуба. И как-то похуй, если честно, тормоза спущены уже давно.

\- В моем мозгу я связал тебя и трахал пальцами, а ты извивался и просил выебать тебя по-настоящему. До дрожи, до сорванного голоса просил.

\- Блять, - все, что может выговорить Себастьян, когда рука Криса через ткань джинсов сжимает его член. 

\- Пора возвращаться в отель, - Эванс не предлагает, а констатирует факт, и это просто отличное решение.

***

\- Почему ты со мной?

До этого Себастьян был слишком расслаблен после секса и с удовольствием подставлялся под гладящую его по волосам руку, чтобы думать о чем-то настолько глобальном, но теперь всерьез озадачивается вопросом.

\- Даже не знаю. Может, у меня Стокгольмский синдром или какая-то другая болезненно-психологическая привязанность.

Шутка должна быть удачной, но Эванс замирает, чуть ли не искрит от напряжения.

Себастьян не мог не усмехнуться про себя. Они определенно нашли друг друга. 

\- Потому что я люблю тебя. И мне нравится быть твоим.


End file.
